Foi Naquele Halloween
by Phanie B
Summary: Um halloween especial para James e Lily.


**N/A:** Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Halloween da seção James/Lily do 6v. Mah, espero que goste. Foi feita com todo carinho.

* * *

**Foi Naquele Halloween**

James Potter vestiu seu casaco amarelo e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos. Ela não gostava do cabelo daquele jeito. Provavelmente tentaria arrumá-lo. Essa era intenção do garoto. Mirou-se no espelho uma última vez e saiu.

A Sala Comunal estava praticamente vazia. Apenas os alunos mais novos, que provavelmente não iriam à festa. Lily Evans esperava por ele. Sentada em canto, lendo algo qualquer. James respirou fundo antes de se aproximar. A noite prometia ser longa.

-Boa noite, Evans.

-Ei, James! Achei que não vinha mais- ela o mirou. Achou engraçada a roupa dele. - Interessante seu casaco.

-Hum. Ele realça minha beleza.

Ela riu do comentário e revirou os olhos. Sempre cheio de gracinhas.

-Nós trouxas nos fantasiamos no Halloween. Não sabia que bruxos tinham esse costume.

-Você é tão engraçada! Eu apenas tenho estilo. Mas vamos deixar de conversa e ir para a festa?

-Onde estão os meninos?

James desviou o olhar.

-Em uma pequena missão.

O menino não estava mentindo. Estava apenas ocultando algumas partes que ela ainda não poderia saber. Lily achou melhor não insistir. Uma hora ela descobriria o mistério dos Marotos.

***

O Salão Comunal estava incrível. Uma banda composta pelos próprios alunos tocava: As Esquisitonas.

James estava impaciente. Estar a sós com a garota de seus sonhos o deixava extremamente constrangido. Ele encontrava dificuldades para agir perto dela. Queria que os amigos estivessem ali.

-Você está bem?-Lily perguntou entregando-lhe uma bebida.

-Estou... estou. Será que podemos dar uma volta?

***

Estavam sentados na arquibancada do campo de Quidditch. Um silêncio vergonhoso os rodeava.

-Estou com frio. Vamos entrar.

James entregou seu casaco para ela. Lily riu. Seu mais novo amigo possuía um quê de excentricidade que ela não conhecia.

-Vai fazer pouco caso só porque ele é amarelo? – ele fingiu-se de bravo.

-Não, mas você poderia me explicar a origem dele.

-Era do meu pai. Minha mãe dizia que ele o usava sempre.

Outra vez o silêncio. Um certo incômodo. Lily não sabia o que dizer. Queria consolá-lo, mas não havia palavras para isso. Ela deu um beijo em seu rosto e o abraçou meio desajeitadamente. Ambos arrepiaram-se. Ele a aconchegou no abraço.

-Você vai me contar o que os meninos estão fazendo?

-Depende. – ele se afastou dela e fitou-a nos olhos.

-Como assim depende?

-Sirius, Remus e Peter são meus melhores amigos, minha família; as únicas que pessoas que eu tenho na vida. Não posso traí-los.

-Você tem a mim também, James. – seu rosto queimou. As entranhas de James reviraram. – Não contarei a ninguém.

-Até pouco tempo atrás, eu era um biltre arrogante, e meus amigos uns imbecis. – ele falou sarcástico.

Lily assustou-se com a mudança de James; fez menção de se levantar, porém ele a segurou.

-Desculpa. Isso é difícil para mim.

-Ser gentil?

-Ficar perto de você e ter que controlar o que eu sinto; escutar você falar que eu a tenho só porque está com pena; abandonar meus amigos, quando eles precisam de mim. Querer a sua companhia... Evans, isso não é simples.

A menina intimidou-se com a fúria das palavras de James. Será que ele não percebia que era difícil para ela também? Desde o quarto ano, era apaixonada pelo garoto. Entretanto, era tão complicado conviver com alguém como ele, tão cheio de si. Além disso, Snape sempre falava coisas, e ela tinha medo de perder seu amigo de infância.

James a puxou pela mão de volta ao castelo. Dali, pegaram uma passagem para Hogsmead.

-Aonde...

-Shi!

O Vilarejo estava todo enfeitado, os bares estavam lotados. James a guiou até uma parte mais calma, longe de alguém que os reconhecesse como alunos.

-Desculpa por tudo.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui?

-O que eu te falar hoje morre aqui, certo?- havia tensão em suas palavras.

Lily assentiu positivamente.

-Olhe para o céu.

-Como?!

-Em que lua estamos?

-Cheia... o que isso tem a ver...-ela arregalou os olhos. – Remus realmente é um Lobisomem?

-Sim.

-Os meninos estão com ele?!

James sorriu. A parte mais trabalhosa vinha agora.

-Somos animagos. Desde o quinto ano. E acompanhamos Remus. Principalmente na primeira noite que é a mais difícil.

Ele relatou toda a história desde quando começaram a conversar com Remus, ao incidente com Snape, até a noite atual.

-Eles acharam ruim de você ter ficado comigo hoje?

-Não... eles falaram para eu deixar de ser um idiota e te convidar para ir à festa.

-Você não parece tão satisfeito.

-Estou preocupado. Na primeira noite, ele fica mais violento. E hoje, eles não podem sair da casa. Não precisa se assustar, Sirius consegue controlá-lo. –acrescentou ao ver a cara de medo da ruiva.

-Eles ficarão bravos?

-Por eu ter te contado? Ah, depois de longas conversas, já tínhamos decidido revelar o nosso Mistério a você. – ele gargalhou.

-Sério?

-Talvez não tenha reparado, mas você tem convivido bastante conosco, Lily. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, faria especulações. Não seria fácil mentir.

Mais uma vez, silêncio.

-Como assim, vocês são animagos??? E faltam parafusos em vocês, para saírem por aí com um Lobisomem?

-Haha! Estava esperando o seu ataque.

E antes que ela dissesse ou fizesse algo, James a surpreendeu com um beijo.

-Em que você se transforma?- perguntou timidamente.

-Eu acabo de beijá-la e é isso que te interessa?

Lily sorriu marota. O que mais ele esperava?

-É o convívio com vocês. Então, qual é a sua forma?

Um cervo branco materializou-se a sua frente. Era lindo.

***

Ainda havia pessoas no Salão. Sirius e Peter estavam lá. Lily foi buscar bebidas enquanto James juntava-se aos amigos.

-Temos mais um membro?- Sirius perguntou sério.

-Bem, não exatamente membro, mas sim, estamos juntos... eu acho.

O sorriso de Sirius transmitia todo o seu sentimento. James não precisava de mais nada.

-Parece que o seu querido casaco amarelo tem um novo dono, Prongs. –Peter comentou com uma gargalhada; os outros dois o acompanharam.

***

James guardaria as memórias daquele dia por toda sua vida. Em 31 de outubro de 1981, ele morreria tentando salvar o amor que se iniciara há exatamente quatro anos antes.


End file.
